The Hunter and His Witch
by StormySpark
Summary: No longer a one-shot, I chose to continue this, i found that Lyle should have a bigger part, and so the story will gone on!
1. Meeting You

"Hey man, how's it going?" A giant fat blobbed zombie clambered over to a smaller one, the ladder had on a hoodie; it was blue with stains of red and tape on the arms. He looked up shaggy, blood clotted, brown hair moved into his glowing yellow, white eyes. A hunter, a hunter and a boomer stood on the rooftop looking down at four survivors trying to get past the alley.

This was pretty normal, maybe the tenth batch of four people to pass through this week. They never made it, the hunter and his friends made sure of it. This hunter, because there are MANY more, had a name. Patch. They called him that because everyone thought the tape on his arms was to patch up a wound or something along that line.

Patch knew what is was really for, he was a parcore artist before all this and the tap was to hold down the bagging clothing. Makes for faster movements, now of which was really helpful; but he never bothered to tell anyone, he liked his name.

Patch yawned; this set of four was having trouble with the normal infected that swarmed the streets of the city. He doubted that he would get any action today.

"Hey Blob, nothing much, doesn't seem like we'll be doing much today though. They can hardly get past the norms." He looked down; only two of them had made it to a small clearing. The other two were lying on the ground a ways back being stomped and clawed to death, a smoker had one constricted and nearly dead. "Seems like Smokey has got one, lucky dude."

All seemed quiet now, but them a sound drifted up to the hunter's keen ears. Crying, moaning, loss and suffering all mixed into one outcry which drew the survivors forward with a want to help.

"Awww," Blob exclaimed, "Looks like the witch has got the last ones!" Patch looked down the way, he saw them coming up on her. He bolted across the rooftops, his strong back legs set his sailing over the gaps; so that he was right over them, better view to see from. She was hardly clothed, she only had on what seemed like a loose sports bra that was actually the remnants of a dress and panties that matched with the same color.

Once the two got to close to the crying, young, infected woman she sprang up with swiftness, a scream left her lips as he pounded one into the ground, a girl with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that had long been dulled by the situation.

The witch screeched loudly as she tore through the other girls clothing then skin, blood flung everywhere and the choked screams of the victim filled the rancid smelling air. But by this point the other human, a man about the age of 25, had gotten over the shock of the attack and took aim at the witch, who was still focused on tearing the woman beneath her apart.

Patch, on impulse, snarled and launched himself off the roof with a fierce screech. He bowled into the young man and pinned him to the ground and began ripping his chest open and apart, sort of like what the witch had done but she was just ripping; he was digging. Soon the screams turned to bloody gurgles and then stopped completely.

Patch stood, taking pleasure in licking his blood soaked claws. Hunter or not, he was still undead with a craving for human flesh and blood. He just then got a glance over at the witch; she had been done with her victim for a short time but had stopped to watch him. She looked at her own blood covered hands then brought it to her mouth; she stuck her pinkish red tongue and lapped at the blood. At first she just tasted it but them she was trying to get as much as she could.

Once she licked both her hands clean she peered around, a light wild look in her eyes. Her gaze rested on the hunter once more, Patch looked down at his hands then held them out for her. She gave him a look, he read fear and confusion; so he tried to help her.

"It's okay…you can have it."

Patch shivered lightly as he felt her warm mouth move over his normally cold claws. An odd feeling bubbled up in Patch's chest and he felt a smile creep onto his blood stained face. She lapped up the remaining blood, when she was finished and seemingly full; she looked up into his eyes; her eyes were a milky, glowing white.

"Thank you." She murmured. Patch nodded, suddenly breathless. Zombie or no zombie, he felt that human emotion; and he wanted to feel it again. "…Your welcome…I'm Patch." The witch looked at him, a little started; when she realized he as waiting for her name, her eyes shot to the ground and her head hung.

"I-I'm Lily…" When Patch stayed quiet a second, she glanced up at him; he had a smile on his bloody face and a light glimmer in his eyes. His expression seemed silly to her, she hadn't seen such a look sine she had been infected and she hardly saw it as a human. Her head dropped once more. "How long?" Patch asked she looked at him again, his smile wasn't gone but it wasn't all the way there anymore.

"W-what do you mean, h-how long?" Patch smiled widely, "I mean how long have you been infected." Lily didn't know what to make of the question, so she answered truthfully. What reason did she have to lie to this stranger; he had saved her life and offered her blood. Before she had tasted it she had been getting massive headaches and she felt uncomfortable, after she had her fill everything that hurt had vanished.

"About a day or two now… why, how long have you been…i-infected?" Patch's eyes softened and he bent over slightly so that he was about eye to eye with her. "I was one of the first to be infected, along with my friends Blob, Dash, and Smokey. They are kind of like us only they have their own abilities, like Blob he spits this barffy stuff that attracts the normal zombies, and Dash is a charger; he rams into people and slams them into the ground till they're dead. And Smokey, he was my bud before this whole thing, he has a giant tongue that he can strangle and hang people with."

Patch looked at her to see how she was taking it in, she looked a little lost. "Heh, sorry, I'm rambling... Come with me, I'll take you to see my friends." Patch held out a hand to her, she looked at it. "Come on now, I only bite humans." He smiled again, this time she couldn't help but smile back; she took his hand.

He walked her over to the side of one of the tall buildings that shadowed the alley, he pointed at a pipe that trailed all the way up to the roof. "Do you know how to climb?" Lily looked up at him, his eyes were shadowed lightly by his hoodie but his glimmering smile broke through. "Umm…maybe… do you?" She asked trying to put him on the spot.

He stepped back a couple paces. "No need." He grinned, crouched and launched himself into the air with a swift thrust of power. He landed agile on the top of the building. He looked down over the edge at her, she was surprised and her mouth was open. "H-how did you do that?"

Patch smiled down at her. "I've been jumping for about a year now." He winked. "Practice." She looked at the pipe and grabbed hold of it; she edged her way up side of the building; once she made it to the top she fell to her knees, she was panting and rubbing her arms.

"Sore?" A new voice asked; Lily looked up to see another zombie, he was taller than Patch but no doubt the hunter was better looking. The new zombie had a welt on his face that covered half of it, and his tongue hung out to his neck; but his smile was friendly enough, that and Patch wasn't attacking him or anything.

Lily nodded and the smoker laughed, "Ya, Patch does that to girls. You should have seen him with that female boomer!" Patch rolled his eyes and punched the smoker in the arm playfully. "Sup Smokey, I saw you getting dirty today, lucky." Smokey laughed again, it was an unusual sound to Lily, she never heard it these days.

"Ya lucky break, that other one nearly got a shot on me! If it weren't for Dash smashing him into the wall I would have been a goner." Patch smiled. "That's what we're all for eh, keeping each other safe." Smokey nodded. "No doubt, I can't even count how many time you saved me from one of the fleshies. Rotten, yet delicious things!"

Patch laughed, Lily giggled slightly. Patch seemed to have that effect on her, what was it about him? "Have you seen Rot today?" Patch asked Smokey, the smoker grinned. "You still into that spitter girl; not really who I would shoot for, but hey we are two different dudes." The hunter shook his head.

"Nah man…gross, I was just checking if she was still alive. We need to keep our safety in numbers." Smokey put a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly. "Oh come on, you know you wanted that sweet, green slime running down your throat." Patch cringed at the though, it was almost like he could feel the steamy, hot acid goo, sliding down his throat, getting caught a few time before he finally worked it down.

"Ugh man, you're gonna make me blow chunks with the thought of that!" Lily giggled again, she had never met this Rot, Patch spoke of; but she got the feeling she would have no competition for the good looking hunter.

Lily shook her head, what the hell was she thinking; she had just met this guy within the last 30 minutes and she was already sizing up competitors for the handsome, young, infected male.

"All right, well we better get to the warehouse before Blob and Dash come looking for us. No one needs to be out at night, unless there's a survivor that is." Patch nodded. "Now all we have to do is find a way to get Lily there without taking all night!" Lily blushed; she was a slow climber and didn't seem to have many special abilities like Patch and Smokey.

"I've got it," Smokey declared, "I'll swing her to the next building, then you jump her over, then I'll swing her again and so on." He smiled at the two. "What do you think?" Patch smiled widely. "Awesome idea pal, go for it!"

Before Lily knew it, she was in Smokey's arms; his extended tongue shot out and wrapped around a pole at the top of the building next to the one they were on, it seemed to tie itself in place. With a click sound from Smokey he hurled the two off the building, but instead of falling to their death they shot across the gap. Smokey landed them safely on the other side.

Patch shot himself over the edge as well, he made it with a lot of room to spare; that and he shot like a bullet. He sure was quick with that pounce of his. Lily was shaking lightly when Patch strolled over, he was grinning. "Ready for the next leg of the great journey?" He had a childish pride tone on. She nodded; he walked her over to the other side of the building that the three stood on. He crouched, back to her, so that she could climb on; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "Hold tight, doll."

Patch's spring sent them sailing over to the next door building, when he landed it was cat like; he most certainly knew what he was doing. What a shame that Lily had seen none of it because she had her eyes shut as tight as she could, fearing she would be too much for the hunter to carry over. But his strength was enough to get them there and even ten feet from the edge.

"I-I need a second." Lily huffed as she climbed off Patch's back, she sat down just as Smokey landed five feet from her; she jumped regardless. She was rocking back and forth trying to calm herself, and even though her heart was so much different than in her human life it was doing some pretty messed up flips in her chest. Jeez, traveling with these two is heart attack inducing!

Patch and Smokey had started talking again, leaving Lily to have to stand and come to them. Once she got close enough she held a hand out to Smokey. "Ready?" He asked her, he was checking to see if she even wanted to do this. She didn't, but she was gonna; with a nod Smokey picked her up again.

When they finally made it to the ware house she was with Patch, he landed on the ground before two giant doors, but they were boarded up with no way in. Then Patch jumped once more to the top, Smokey had just jumped down through a large gap in the roof. Patch let Lily climb off, then pointed to the hole.

"No humans can get far enough to get down into the warehouse, that's why we use it, only zombies have the inhuman strength to get up here." Lily nodded. "Why is the hole so big?" Patch laughed, "We had to make enough room for Doze to be able to get in. He's a tank, really big guy. He's in there I'm sure, you'll see him." Lily nodded once more, Patch moved forward and jumped down into the gap, from down below many voices started up, Patch was quit the popular zombie.

Lily hesitated to jump for a few second, there were so many voices; so she could only guess there were tons of infected down there. She feared what they would think of her, she wasn't that great and had hardly any abilities that and she was with Patch so she had to match up somehow.

"Come on down Lil! Everyone want to meet ya, Smokey spoiled it and told everyone you were coming!" Patch laughed from below, Lily feeling slightly satisfied that she already had a nickname; climbed down slowly, she had no idea what to expect from the giant room below. Once she dropped down, Patch had an arm around her. So many eyes were now on her, and she waved a little. The room had gone completely quiet and Smokey had strolled over to stand next to her.

"Everyone, this is Lily, the witch that was just infected. So let's do everything within our zombie power to help her live!" The room seemed to cheer as so many infect persons shouted welcomes to the shy witch. She finally worked up a smile, two special affected walked over to Patch; there was a normal zombie with them as well, walking next to the large charger.

The charger playfully punched Patch in the shoulder, he stumbled; the chargers arm was a big as him and capable of his death although he had used it to save the hunter more than once.

"He Dash, Blob. What's up?" Patch smiled and laughed lightly as he regained his balance. "Apparently you buddy, finding a new mate so soon?" Dash chuckled. Patch's smile vanished, what was this? Patch had, had a mate? What happened to her? Lily's mind filled with questions to ask Patch, later though. Now, it seemed that Dash had seen him mistake and dropped the subject.

"So Lily, how are you taking to the zombie life style?" Dash asked, his voice was deep and scratchy but Lily had expected it to be like that since he was such a big guy. "Oh, it's was pretty bad at first, I was always feeling sick. Patch taught me earlier that I need a full helping of blood to keep myself going." Lily smiled, "He's helped me out a lot today." Patch smiled down at her, but now it seemed pained.

Lily frowned, she decided that she wanted to go look around. "Do you want me to tag along?" Patch asked, his sincerity now seemed forced as though he wanted to get away from her. Lily tried her best at a smile. "No it's okay, hang out with your friends; I'm gonna see if I can make some as well." She was actually gonna ask around to see if she could find out anything on Patch's past mate.

She walked over to an area where two normal infected seemed to be serving up cups of blood in glasses; it looked like some sort of human bar had been overrun by a nightmare. But Lily felt parched and asked for a small glass.

"Do you want anything special or just normal?" Lily smiled, "Normal will do. Thank you." The zombie handed her a glass, she took it in her long clawed hands and set it before her, slowly sipping. It tasted different from the blood she had licked off Patch's hands earlier, but she accepted it all the same.

Beside her a tall zombie with pigtails sat down, her face was horrifying to look at and Lily tried not to stare, but she wanted to get a good look. Finally she decided that she needed to make friends like she told Patch she would. She turned to the female zombie and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lily." The zombie next her turned to face her, it was hard to tell if she was smiling or not because her mouth was so disfigured, all it really was, was some screwed up teeth and a hole in the back.

"Hh," (Hi) The noise she made was almost as scary as her face. "I Rrot." (I'm Rot) She was creepy to talk to but Lily kept up, sort of understanding. "Nice to meet you Rot!" "Nnis tu met yua tua." (Nice to meet you too) Lily smiled. "May I ask what kind of zombie you are, I hope that isn't rude." The female made an unrecognizable face. "Yua mau, I a sfpiter." (You may, I'm a spitter) Lilly nodded, this must be the girl that Patch and Smokey were talking about. She could see why Patch wouldn't go for her, she was very unattractive. She was most likely not to good looking as a human.

Lily smiled sweetly, "Well I'm off, I wanna see if I can meet some new people tonight. Rot nodded, Lily stood and walked away as fast as she could without making it seem like she was trying to get away.

"Hey, hey witch!" A male voice from behind called to Lily. She stopped and turned right as a hunter pounced down in front of her, she stepped back twice, startled slightly by the sudden closeness. She bumped into a chatting smoker. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly. The smoker nodded, clearly not affected by the little bump.

The new hunter eyed her. "Sorry if I surprised ya, the name Lyle. Your Lily right?" Lily nodded, "Well, nice to meet ya Lily! As said, I'm Lyle and these are my pals, Muck, Shove, Tack, Mass, Tug, and Shine. Behind him stood a boomer, a charger, a little crouched zombie, a massive zombie that Lily guessed was a tank simply because of the way Patch had descried it, a smoker, and a spitter like Rot, only this one seemed slightly prettier, her bangs were long and hung over one of her eyes and half her mouth.

Lily gave a little wave to them, Lyle spoke again. "These guys and I are a special team of infected, we have plans. Big, big plans! We are gonna infect the world, baby! Infect it all!" He gave her a look, this hunter was a lot different from Patch, he was pushy and didn't seem to give any slack to his friends. Or a bunch followers was a better word for them. That and not as handsome, his hair was short, his eyes were dark and cloudy, and his face seemed to have hit a wall a few times to many. Maybe due to badly aimed pounces…

"All we need is a witch, and then we got the full set! All we need to make the big plan work!" Lily let off a nervous smile. "I will certainly think about it, thank you for the offer!" She turned, and thanked whatever high power there was that she could see Smokey from her current position. She rushed over to him; a friendly face was what she really needed now.

"Hey girl, how's your night been going?" Smokey asked when she reached him. She smiled. "It has been okay, I've meet some people. Know a hunter named Lyle?" She asked him. He frowned, "Ya, he and his pack of minions are always trying to top Patch, Blob, Dash, Doze, Rot and I." They think there all that just cuse they have a jokey in their group, one more than us." Smokey smiled. "Never helped them though, Patch is a great leader. He helps us all and tells us to help each other. Our group would be dead without him" Smokey eyed Lyle; he was tall enough to see him over the crowed.

"Lyle is as bad a leader as he is a hunter. He can't aim worth crap." Lily laughed, so she was right. "His face did look like he rammed into a wall one to many times." Smokey laughed. "One too many, try like 20 too many." Lily giggled. Talking with Smokey was almost as easy as talking with Patch, speaking of Patch.

"Hey Smokey, Dash mention something about Patch's past mate… who was she?" Smokey frowned. "It's a touchy subject with Patch, don't bring it up much, okay?" Lily nodded.

"Well, a little while before Patch and I became zombies, we were pals as humans. I introduced Patch to this good looking gal that I had met the week before. It was like love at first sight with those two, they really did love each other." Lily frowned, "What happened to her?" Smokey closed his good eye sadly. "Once the infection got out she was like the second one to get bit, she bit Patch and me. Then Patch shot her. I still remember him weeping over her dead body as we both started changing. He never wanted to hurt her, but she would have killed us if he hadn't done it."

Lily nodded, "What was her name?" Smokey looked up, like he was trying to remember, "It was Jessie, I think…" Lily nodded again. "Thanks for telling me Smokey, is there anywhere I can go that's quiet, I'm a little tired." Smokey nodded and his smile returned.

After a little game of follow the leader, they came to a corridor; Smokey walked down it until he reached the last door on the right. It led to a stair case, the two walked up until they reached the top. Turns out they had wound up in a hotel behind the warehouse; Lily was going to have to memorize this.

At the top, Smokey led her to a pent house and a room within it. "You can stay here; this is our group's area. I'll tell Patch where you are so he won't worry about ya." I smiled gratefully, "Thank you Smokey." He smiled and walked out, leavening me in the medium size, run down room.

There were three beds in this room; they all had headboards on them. Two of them had names scratched on them, the one closest to the unused and not-needed bathroom said Smokey and the one in the middle spelled Patch. Lily looked at the last unmarked bed, she smiled at the thought that maybe that could be her's; but then the underlying though that Patch might be reserving it for his lost love crept into her mind.

She frowned, now that she knew what had happened she doubted that Patch would be looking for a relationship; she sighed sadly. The thought made he want to cry, sit and cry and wait for Patch to come and comfort her. But even if he did it would be a reminder of something she could probably never have.

She sat on the unmarked bed. "Hey Jessie, I don't know if you can hear and I probably sound so stupid for talking to a dead zombie, but if you can somehow hear me. I'm so sorry that you had to die, but don't blame Patch for anything, he was trying to do what's best for you. I'm sure you didn't want to be a zombie, this life kind of sucks sometimes. That and it is really easy to get killed. I'm sure Patch was just trying to save you, protect you. And now that I think about it, you most likely don't know Patch as Patch; he had a real name when he was with you. Same thing with Smokey, well, however you knew him, both of them, I'm sure they both miss you. And Patch, he still grieves for you today. You should be happy to have such a nice guy that was watching out for you, I know I would be."

"You would be, eh?" Lily jumped up and spun around, started, at the door stood Patch. He had on a soft smile; he walked over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I'm guessing Smokey told you about Jess?" Lily nodded; she was trying to keep her unusual heart under control. Patch was with her, his arms around her; her heart was digging it. "You do have me watching out for you Lil; I wouldn't let a thing hurt ya." Lily felt her eyes begin to tear up.

'Wow,' she thought. 'That 'he probably will never love me that way' crap really did not last long at all.' Lily looked up at him, his eyes were on her; the same smile still on his lips. "D-does that mean you…l-l." "Love you? Yes, this means I love you." Lily couldn't help but smile widely. "Y-you really l-l…" "Yes, Lil! I love you, I really do!" Patch was laughing now. "And an 'I love you too' would really hit the spot about now!"

Lily laughed and hugged him. "I love you too, Patch. I love you so much." Patch chuckled and lifted her chin to look at him, she smiled, her eyes glimmering; Patch smiled back at her then pressed his lips to her's.

"Way to go, pal." A voice at the door sounded and then three pairs of clapping hands. Patch pulled back from Lily, pulling her against him as he turned to Smokey, Dash and Blob. They all wore smiles and clapped for their good friend. Lily blushed and put her head against Patch's chest, this was already a great new life and she was only two, three days into it. Who could care to count?

To be continued…maybe…


	2. Keeping You

Lily sat smiling on the unnamed bed; her eyes were closed tightly as she waited for Patch's okay to open them once more. He had told her to go up, sit on the bed and wait; she had done just that, she always did what Patch told her to. Smokey had said that Patch was a good leader, so why not join the pack.

"Okay Lily, one more second!" Patch called from the door, there was muffled bumping and chocked cries of fear. Lily started getting nervous.

"Patch… what is it?" She heard Patch laugh followed by the sound of claws ripping living flesh, more muffled screams. She shook a little, but as Patch touched the side of her face she smiled. "You can open them now." So she did, but the first thing she saw was Patch; so she studied him for a long moment. He laughed, and stroked the side of her face again.

"As amazing as I am, I'm not your surprise, love." Lily smiled; she couldn't help it; even if his eyes were shrouded by the hoodie that hung low in his face, even if he was covered in blood and wreaking of iron. He was irresistible.

"Smokey has it." He said as he pointed at him, the smoker was carrying a brown bag and a glass of blood. He held them both out to her; Lily stood and walked over to him. The scent of the blood was tempting but the wonderfully sweet aroma coming from the brown bag got her attention. She held her hands out for it. Smokey gave it to her with a smile, she sat down on her knees and took the glass of blood, she set it beside her then used her claw to tear a rip in the brown bag.

Out of it came white grains, kind of like sand. The smell was mouthwatering; she stuck a claw into the small pile and put it in her mouth, the taste was delightful.

"What is this?" She asked, she knew she had tasted it from her human days, but the name slipped her mind. Patch smiled and pointed at the bag, on it, printed in red letters, was the word 'Sugar'. She ate a bit more of it, then chugged the glass of blood.

She stood and hugged Smokey, then Patch. "You two are so awesome." She smiled and kissed Patch, leaving a bloody print of her lips on his. He laughed and licked them clean. "Thanks for that." He grinned at her. She shrugged and hugged him. "Sharing is caring, Patch" Smokey laughed as he started to clean up the smile pile of white grains, he would save it for her.

"You can have some too, Smokey, if you're hungry for it." Smokey smiled, "Thanks girl, but I ate this morning. Right before me and Patch went hunting for this." Lily smiled at him; she then turned back to Patch and kissed him again. "Later you and me are gonna go hunting," She looked at Smokey again; he had the bag in his hands and was carrying it out of the room. "You wanna go to?" Smokey smiled.

"As much as I would love to, I promised my night to Rot. She wanted to talk about something, though I could never really understand her." Lily laughed and Patch joined in, his laugh was low and rough but cute and savory. She loved every bit of him.

"Well, good luck with her Smokey, she is a wild one." Patch smiled and waved him goodbye. Smokey smiled at them both and walked out, leaving them alone. Lily smiled up at him, his eyes were still shadowed by the hood, thinking about it; she had never really seen his eyes.

"Hey Patch?" She asked him. "Hmm?" "What color of your eyes?" Patch's sharp tooth smiled glimmered from the shadow, he pulled her closer to him. "Why don't you find out?" Lily, still curious, lifted a hand. She didn't pull it off strait away; she put her hand to the side of his face. His skin was slightly rough but fairly soft and…wet?

She pulled her hand back and looked at it, it was completely red, front and back and dripping. Blood. Not surprising, she put her hand back; Patch nuzzled into it, like a puppy. She giggled then slowly removed the hood, she gasped; his eyes were glimmering in the low light, no longer hidden in the shadow of his hoodie.

As she moved the hood completely off, his brown, bloody hair swept down into his face; it left lines of maroon color on his pale complexion. She brushed it away so that she could see his eyes again. They were yellow, like her own, but paler. For someone that was constantly shadowed, his face was light; he was absolutely handsome.

The only thing that made her think more into it, was the blood. There was so much of it. His hair was wet a dripping with it, it streamed down his face still.

"Patch, how on Earth are you soaked in blood?" He smiled, the blood dripped down his lip and into his mouth. "Where do you think that glass of blood came from? And the muffled noises earlier, I had to rip a human's vain open to get the blood that fresh, but is squirted me. So." He gestured to his bloody face. "This is what I got." Lily laughed.

She kissed him again, this time he left a print on her lips. She licked them clean. She giggled and hugged him, he grinned and kissed at her neck; she couldn't help but wiggle slightly, he didn't normally move this fast. It sort of excited Lily and surprised her at the same time.

He went slow most of the time, he waited for her to keep up, and he paid attention to her needs and how fast she was willing to go with him. But now, now he seemed, hungry in a way. As though he yearned for her, that thought made her giggle too. But she had one quick question.

"Patch?" "Hmm?" She blushed lightly then took a breath. "Are you a virgin?" She felt awkward asking, but she was curious and Patch never seemed offended by it. He pulled back and eyed her, but instead of getting angry he cracked up and laughed. He held his stomach as he bent over laughing so hard. "What?" He held up a hand as he tried to stop his giggle fit. "N-nothing, why does that matter?" He had stopped now and he wiped his eye even though he hadn't teared up.

"No, I'm not a virgin; human life was very fulfilling for me." Lily nodded. "What about you?" He asked, he put his hand to her face as she blushed deeply. "Y-yes, I am." Patch smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Good, I wanted it." She shivered, a feeling puffed up in her chest, she felt even more pleasure. Man he wants me that way? I never would have thought. She smiled up at him, oh wait yes she could. "When and where, I'd love to make the hand off." He seemed slightly surprised at her reaction, he was expecting her to shy away and retreat to her normally held back self.

"Well, if you are really that up for it, I'm sure I could work something out with Smokey to stay out of the room for an hour or so." Lily whimpered, now she did it; she was going to go through with this, she would not disappoint him. "Okay, but for now, let's go chill in the warehouse. I still haven't met Doze, so I don't know the size of him."

Patch laughed, "Sure babe, sure." He kissed her again, they walked out of the ruined pent house and down the stairs back to the warehouse. Oddly there was music playing, it wasn't loud enough to cover the large amount of talking. This was the place that any zombie could come to, to talk and enjoy themselves before they went out to hunt and kill again.

Patch led her over to where he and his group normally stood around, when they arrived over the boys were all grouped around one other zombie; he was short with arms longer than his own body, a jokey, as Lily remembered. Patch stepped forward.

"Who's this guys?" Path put on a more leadership like tone, the five other zombies stepped back to show the little dude even more. He had a swollen eye, he must have been hit before he made it here to the zombie sanctuary. Poor guy, Lily's soft heart made her step forward and toward him; she lowered herself onto her knees before him, now about his height. Patch took a step forward, protective, the look of confusion of his face made Lily want to laugh, but she kept it to herself.

"Your eye, are you okay?" The little Jockey put a long fingered hand over the abnormal colored bruise. "Why do you care?" "Because, I'm nice, now are you okay or not? Does it hurt?" The Jockey uncovered his eye and allowed Lily to poke at it with her long claws, the swell closed his eye completely; she knew how to fix it, oddly, she didn't know how she knew though. "Whatever you do, don't attack me, I think it will end in your death." Lily warned, from behind her Patch added, "And the dismemberment of your body." In a creepily happy tone.

The Jockey nodded, clearly anxious now; Lily put her claw to the area with the most swelling, she used the razor like tip to make an incision and allow fluid to flow out of the bump. The short zombie jumped away grabbing his eye in fear, but as the swelling returned to the normal size it should be he looked at Lily and smiled slightly.

"T-thank you." Lily smiled at him and backed up into Patch, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So newbie, what's your name?" The Jockey looked up at Patch and bowed slightly. "O-oh, me? I'm Trot, or at least that's what I call myself. I don't know my actual human name, maybe I was a Ralph, but I think I feel more like a Josh or John. Or maybe-" "Okay! I get it, Trot it is. You can either stick around here or hit the road and do what you want. But if you stay, don't become bothersome. That's the last thing I need." Lily looked up at Patch, he had put his hood back up, but the way she was looking up at him she could see his eyes.

But, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the fast movement that only a jumping hunter could cause. She pushed her elbow gently into Patches stomach and used her head to signal over to the black hooded figure. Patch turned his head over to the other hunter. Lyle.

Patch growled, and turned toward him; the past week had been troublesome, Lyle was trying to convince all the other zombies that Patch was a bad leader; not true. Patch was the one that had found the warehouse, and led the first zombies to it. Lyle had come about a month after that, them when he had assembled his team, he had always tried to over though Patch and Smokey's leadership rights.

"Blob, show Trot around; get him some blood or something. Smokey, come on, Lyles' on the move." Smokey nodded and followed Patch as he made his way through the crowd, Lily followed close behind; she had a hold of the back of Patch's hoodie.

"Lyle, what are you up to?" Patch called as they neared him, he was speaking to Rot, the only one that hadn't been around Trot. Lyle jumped and turned to face Patch, he had on a fake smile and held his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Patch, nothing, nothing; just chatting with my good friend Rot here, no big deal, none at all!" He grinned in a goofy lying style. Rot stomped her foot in anger, but there was no way to read if it was on her disfigured face or not.

"Laths, laths ith al yoo rr!" (Lies, lies is all you are!) Rot drooled a bit a green slime, as it slopped onto the ground it sloshed close to Lily's bare foot, she quickly moved it back. "Trin tu convth meh tu leiv Path an houn ya." (Trying to convince me to leave Patch and join you.) Patch glared angrily at Lyle, him lire smile widened and he backed away slowly.

"You know what Lyle, I'm getting pretty sick of you and your followers causing trouble in this warehouse, I have half a mind to kick you out!" Lyle frowned, this was most likely the only zombie haven within the next five states. Lyle knew it, but he decided to at least attempt to have some pride.

"Ya, well I have half a mind to leave!" He growled back at Patch, Smokey rolled his eyes from beside the larger hunter.

"That's because you only have half a brain, now beat it; before Patch and I knock some sense into the think skull of yours!" Smokey raged at him. "Fine!" The small hunter pounced away, but not before ramming into three bystanders on accident.

"Thanks Smokes." Patch smiled at his friend, Smokey grinned back. "No problem bro, I hate that hunter so much; I would never wish death upon any zombie, but he, he needs to hop right into the survivor's gunfire!" Patch laughed, "Well now that it's dealt with, I believe we have a jockey to welcome to our group." Patch smiled and looked down at Lily. He held a hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

"We do indeed." Lily smiled and took it, they walked into the crowed, Rot close behind; leaving Lyle to simmer and rethink a new game plan.


End file.
